


Happy Birthday, Cunt

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Birthday, Degradation, F/M, Fear Play, Gonewildaudio, Knifeplay, M4F, audio script, mdom, namecalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: You (the listener) are taken out to dinner by your boyfriend / lover / daddy (the speaker) for your birthday.  He has two special presents for you.  The first is a short, sharp knife he hides under a napkin for you to peak at.  He clarifies that the knife isn’t actually yours… it’s just FOR you.  For ONLY you.  The second present is his willingness to dispense with the sweet façade of your loving relationship—just for tonight, as he tells you what he REALLY thinks of you, and in doing so gives you a gift that’s well beyond any birthday present you’ve ever received.   Warning: This script is filled with heavy degradation and fear-play between consenting adults who enjoy playing out a dark fantasy relationship of fear, control, and danger. It’s not for everyone.  As always, mind the tags.
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday, Cunt

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: Keep it slow, soft and quiet. You can do this with the traditional deep dom voice, or a sweet-as-can-be pussy cat voice. The effect is the same if you own it. Take your time and understand what you’re saying to her: She is just a toy… for your knife and your cock. The rest will take care of itself.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

So… it’s your birthday.

I know. You don’t want to make it a big deal, but it is a big deal.

That’s why I wanted to take you to dinner.

But before you get all nervous, and you think I’m gonna get all sappy on you. I know you hate that, so I’m not gonna do it. 

Still, you probably deserved at least a pretty good meal… for being born.

Shhh—sh-sh. No. I didn’t bring you here so you could talk to me.

I don’t care what you have to say.

We’re here to celebrate your birthday. We’re here to acknowledge that you were born.

No! No… It IS important. It DOES mean something, and what did I say about… talking.

No…. Talking.

Now… I have two presents for you for your birthday, I mean, besides this dinner.

I want to make you feel special.

[strict] Sh.

I know you don’t think you deserve it. And… you probably don’t, but… 

I don’t know. Maybe your birthday really isn’t about you. Maybe it’s more for me.

Anyway. Two presents.

Don’t you want to say thank you…

Sure.

For your first present… I need you you to give me your napkin.

That’s right. Give it to me.

Good girl.

I’m gonna take it, I’m gonna put your first present underneath it, and I’m going to put it back down on the table.

And when you’re ready, you can… lift it up and take a peak underneath. 

You’re not going to want the waiter to see it. Its just for you. But get a good look at it okay?

Here. Here’s your first present.

Go on and take a look.

It’s short. It’s brand new. And it’s sharp.

It hasn’t been used yet. Because…. It’s for you.

Not for you to have. No no. It’s mine.

But the tip. The blade. Those are for YOU. And you only.

Do you understand?

Go ahead and look at it again.

You and your present are connected now.

Do you feel it?

You are for it. And it is for you.

It’s simple. There is nothing more to it than that.

And soon, you two will consummate that relationship.

Look at it, one more time.

I want to see that look in your eyes. That look you get when you know… you, your body, your blood, belongs to a thing. I want to hear you breathe. I want you to really understand. Your body is nothing but a playground for the tip of my knife.

Do you want to know what I call it?

Pretty fucker.

Know why? 

Because it takes pretty little things like you. And fucks them up.

Now, before you get too excited—I need to give you your second present.

Tonight.. on your birthday. Because you were born. During dinner, and afterwards. I’m not going to fawn on you.

I’m not going to be nice to you.

I’m not going to lie to you.

Okay?

Instead. I’m going to tell you exactly what I think of you.

I’m going to tell you exactly what you are to me.

Are you ready, birthday girl?

You’re a cunt.

It’s not an insult. There isn’t anything malicious in it.

It’s just the truth. 

To me, you’re just a cunt.

A life support system for a warm, wet sleeve where my cock can go. 

You’re a dumb toy I can use to get off with.

I want you to know, though.

You’re a very good cunt.

A cunt that smells good. A cunt that looks good.

A cunt with pretty arms and legs I can use to position it for my cock.

A cunt with a pretty head of hair I can use as a handle to hold it in place, so my cock can go deeper into it.

You were born… and I’m grateful because… what else would I have to stick my dick into if you hadn’t been?

What other hole would I have to dump my cum into, if hadn’t been conceived for me?

Huh?

A warm, tight, healthy girl who was especially made for my cock.

That’s what I think of you.

That’s all you are to me.

So tonight… on your special day, after we’re finished eating dinner, …. So that you’re life support system can go on feeding my little cunt. So that it’s wet and snug for my cock. I’m gonna fuck you.

I’m gonna fuck my little cunt for her birthday.

And while my cock is … using your cunt. While I’ve got you on all fours, pounding way inside you. I want you to know that ccccccc will be there too. Biding it’s time. Eager to consummate your relationship. 

Maybe it’ll be a few nicks on your back.

Maybe he’ll make you turn over, and he’ll want to slice your pretty breast.

Or maybe he’ll want to give you a little cut on your smooth, inner thighs… just below MY cunt.

Either way. I don’t care. You’re CUNT is all I care about. It can’t have your cunt, no matter how much you might want it to. But… the rest of you?

As long as your alive. As long as your cunt is warm and wet, and tight enough to hold my cum…. I don’t care.

So… let’s say we get some food into you, cunt. You’ve got a long night ahead of you. 

A threesome.

You’re going to need your strength.

Meanwhile, you can go ahead and move that napkin so you can see the tip.

You can go ahead and touch yourself.

I expect you to be wet, and ready for us…. Whenever we want to use you.

So… how do you like you presents?

You know… I’m glad you were born.

Because… your perfect for making me cum.

[whispered] Happy birthday… cunt.

\---------END--------


End file.
